Superboy
Superboy (also known as Project Kr, and eventually took the name Conner Kent) is a genomorph, a clone of Superman and a member of Young Justice. Personality Superboy does not like being told what to do. Despite his confidence, he also worries about living up to his namesake, Superman. He also very protective of his teammates and will do anything to make sure that they are safe. He seems to have a hard time interacting with others or showing his emotions, as he was unsure of how to apologize after he overeacted to Miss Martian's communicating with him with her telepathy. Appearance Superboy has short black hair. He looks like a younger version of Superman around 15-16 years in appearance despite being 16 weeks old. Superboy wears a black tee shirt with the classic S symbol in red. He also wears dark blue jeans which are tucked into brown combat boots. History 16 weeks prior to July 4 (approximately mid-March), Project Cadmus initiated Project Kr. The intention was to create a clone of Superman that could replace Superman if he died, or defeat Superman if he ever went bad. The result was Superboy. He was kept in a containment cell along with three G-Gnomes, who telepathically controlled him but also educated him with the knowledge of a boy of his age. On July 4, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash discovered him when they were investigating Cadmus and decided to free him. However, Mark Desmond used the G-Gnomes in his cell to make Superboy attack and knock out the three young heroes.Episode 101, "Independence Day Part 1" When it was decided that Cadmus would clone the young heroes as well, Superboy took them to the cloning chamber and stood guard. When they woke up, they tried to reach out to Superboy and convince him to help them escape. Aqualad finally convinced him by asking "What would Superman do?" With the others, Superboy fled Cadmus. Although they were apprehended by the collective force of Cadmus' genomorphs, Dubbilex convinced his brother genomorphs to release Superboy and let him make up his own mind - Dubbilex wanted Superboy to blaze a trail for all genomorphs, to show them the way to be free. However, they were interrupted by Desmond, who drank a vial from Project Blockbuster and transformed into a powerful monster. In rage, Superboy attacked Blockbuster/Desmond, but appeared to be outmatched. By working with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, they were able to defeat Blockbuster by weakning the structural support of the building and collapsing the roof on him. Outside, Superboy was able to see the moon for the first time. He also met Superman and the rest of the Justice League, but was disappointed and angered by Superman's reaction to him. Along with Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash, he demanded that the League recognise their ability and let them go on more missions. On July 8 at Mount Justice, Superboy and the other heroes were formed into a covert operations team, Young Justice, and introduced to their fifth team member, Miss Martian.Episode 102, "Independence Day Part 2" Powers & Abilities Powers As a genetic clone of Superman he has the normal abilities of a kryptonian under the yellow sun, but for some reason or another he seems to lack some abilities like flight. (He stated that he did not have heat vision when Kid Flash asked him if he was going to fry them but this might have been a joke.) When fighting with Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash he shows he has the power of super speed. * Super jump * [[Super Strength|'Super strength']] * X-ray vision (not fully developed) * Super breath * [[Invulnerability|'Invulnerability']] * Super hearing * Freezing breath Abilities Here you detail the character's abilities, what are they skilled at? Tracking, swordplay, climbing? If the character has no abilities, write 'This character posesses no superhuman powers' Please use bullet points when detailing the character's powers. * Ability 1: Super Boy is very skilled in Hand to Hand combat. He was able to take on Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad and beat them with his bare hands. Also when the Gnomes confronted them superboy was not scared and charged at them with his fist alone and mange to take down nearly all of them proveing his skills in Hand to Hand combat. * Ability 2: * Ability 3: * Ability 4: * Ability 5: Weaknesses As a genetic clone of Superman he has the weakness of any other Kryptonian. * Green Kryptonite: If in contact Superboy will be in agonizing pain and could die. The exact affects of green kryptonite on Superboy are currently unknown. * Weakness 2: Red sun radiation will render him powerless. * Weakness 3: Equipment *Solar Suit - Upon being released from his cryogenic suspension in Cadmus Labs, Superboy wore a white Solar Suit with a red Superman S-symbol on the chest. The suit allowed him to absorb Yellow Sun radiation to fuel his powers even underground. The suit was damaged during the fight with Blockbuster. Relationships Superman Superboy is Superman's genetic clone. During incubation at Cadmus Labs, Superboy was programmed to replace Superman if he died, or to defeat Superman if he went bad. Superboy respects Superman, to the extent that Aqualad was able to convince him to resist the G-Gnome's telepathic control by asking "What would Superman do?" Originally Superboy longed to meet Superman, although his feelings towards his idol may have changed upon Superman's initial reaction of surprise and near disgust on having a clone. After the matter was explained, Superman tried to show some support for him but failed and quickly excused himself. Aqualad Aqualad was the first person who reached out to Superboy. Aqualad recognised that Superboy had been controlled by the G-Gnomes when he attacked the three sidekicks trying to rescue him from Project Cadmus, and he was the first to say that Superboy deserved a life of his own, in addition to being Cadmus' weapon. He offered to introduce Superboy to Superman, and later convinced Superboy into rescuing them by asking "What would Superman do?" Robin Superboy originally snaps at Robin due to Robin ordering him to free Aqualad. However, any possible tension between the two seems to have subsided by the end of the episode with Superboy following Robin's plan to take down Blockbuster and Robin inviting Superboy to meet Miss Martian. Kid Flash Kid Flash was initially creeped out by Superboy. He did not make a favourable first impression when he expressed surprise at Superboy's ability to talk. However, when Superboy realised that he could not fly like Superman, Kid Flash reassured him by saying that the ability to leap tall buildings in a single bound was still cool. Following the battle with Blockbuster, Kid Flash was the one who told the Justice League that Superboy was a member of their new team. Miss Martian McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. Trivia *He is only 16 weeks old at the start of Young Justice. References Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Young Justice